Arcane
by Typ3wrxter
Summary: AU and non - canon. Harry Potter, after stupidly jumping through the Veil of Death in an attempt to save his Godfather, Sirius Black, has now been thrown into a place we all know as the MCU. How will Harry cope, what choices will he make, and more importantly, how has Harry losing all his friends after a mistake going to affect him? Intelligent and Creative Harry. ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1 - New World, Same Old Story

Arcane

 **DISCLAIMER: Listen up, because this is extremely important. I, Typ3wrxter, do not own the Harry Potter Series. These claims go specifically to the wonderful J.K Rowling. So mote it be.**

 **Neither though, do I claim the Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic Four etc. Those claims go to the Amazing Marvel.**

 _Prologue_

Sirius…..no.

Through the Veil his body goes. Hit by his own cousin too. It can't be. I came here to save him. Maybe I still can. Maybe there's still hope. I start to charge toward the Veil, barely registering Remus yelling for me to stop. I came too far to watch him die like that. I step through.

Pain.

That's it, pain. That's all I can feel. It was at this moment that I realized how stupid I had been. Even before Sirius' body fell through the Veil, he was dead by way of Killing Curse. Now it's my turn to move on. I know that falling through the Veil meant death. That's why it was there. The third option to Azkaban and Dementor's Kiss in court was Death by Veil.

I just wish it would be less painful and would just end quickly. I see light, and I'm headed straight for it. That's it. The Next Great Adventure.

A/N: First story from me, Typ3wrxter. I've already thrown my disclaimer in there. Creative and Intelligent Harry (Extremely).

Now without further ado, Welcome Harry James Potter, to the MCU.

Chapter 1 – New World, Same Old Story

Heat

That's all Harry Potter could feel, after all the endless pain he felt before. But…why heat? And….sweat? That made no sense. You sweat when you die? Harry didn't really understand it. It was at that moment that he did something anybody and everybody did in these type of situations. He came to the worst possible conclusion. Was he in Hell? Harry wasn't at all religious, but it was the only thing that made sense.

Although….surely Hell would hurt more than this. In fact, it doesn't hurt at all. Plus there would be any type of liquid in sight. It's all because of the heat coming from the sun

" _Just the sun,"_ Harry told himself. _"The heat is coming from the sun…wait, what?"_

It was at this point that Harry sat up and tried to open his eyes, only for him to shut them again immediately. He tried again, and fought hard to get used to the light around him. Eventually he succeeded, but only after a few frantic minutes of constant blinking.

Harry started to look around him, taking in his new surroundings. He was in the middle of some sort of desert, with a few of his belongings, miraculously, scattered around him. Harry got up, dusted himself off, and started to walk around, gathering his possessions as he went. There was his Invisibility Cloak, Holly and Phoenix, Marauder's Map, his photo album, two brooms, a leather jacket with a hood, a small backpack and his glasses, though he didn't need them. Not after dying anyway, he could see properly. Unless…..

Harry face-palmed himself. Him being who he was, he probably survived the whole ordeal. Though, surely he wasn't in the same world. This place just felt different, like all the magic the world had to offer was being channeled into his core. Plus, there was no way out of the Veil, and it was designed to kill the person and destroy the body. So it was some sort of alternate universe.

Just as Harry came to that conclusion, he heard a large bang and a series of gunshots in the distance. "Let's go see what exactly that's about," Harry thought to himself. He shrunk one broom and put it into his bag, then mounted the other and took off.

Tony Stark was not having a good day. He had finally set his escape plan into motion, and it was working as well, until his friend, Yinsen, died trying to buy him some time, for which he was eternally grateful. Now though, he had to beat the rest of the terrorists in the area, but he was now having problems with the suit. It was becoming extremely hot, and losing power fast. He was about to lose, there was just too many people around him for him to do much.

That doesn't say he didn't fight though. He fought, God knows he fought. He fought because he wanted to correct his wrongs. He didn't want to be known as the Merchant of Death anymore. That's how he was so successful. Because his weapons were the most dangerous and most lethal out there. So he kept going, kept going for his namesake, and in remembrance of Yinsen.

Just then, he saw a flash of red in front of him, and a heard a voice to his left that said, "You look like you could use some help over there."

Tony turned, and in front of him was a man, not more than 5' 8", standing in front of him. Tony took time to take in his features. He was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans, a black leather jacket with a hood that obscured his face, a backpack on his back and was holding a broom in one hand and a twig in the other.

Before Tony could answer, the man shouted,"Bombarda Maxima!" At this, a white light shot out from his stick, went past Tony, and onto the ground behind him. That caused the ground to explode, and all the men behind Tony died almost instantly.

"I'll take that as a yes."

A/N: My first chapter, done. Took me about an hour to finish. I didn't think writing would be this taxing to be honest. Next week I'm looking to start two or three other stories next to this one. Weekly posts, every Saturday and Sunday, I think two chapters a day for four stories will be fine. Though, a lot of work. Please, Rate and Review! Typ3wrxter, bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2 - Tony Stark, Iron Man

ARCANE

 **A/N: Back for another one.**

 **Siddharthaa - So you know how I wrote, "It was like all the earth's magic was being channeled into his core."? That's because it was, well, the type of magic Harry uses. You see, because there are a few magic users in the MCU, surely not all of the earth's magic could be channeled into Harry, right? Well that's because Harry uses a specific type of magic, Wizardry. Dr. Strange uses Sorcery and Scarlet Witch uses Chaos Magic. So basically, all wizard magic is being channeled into Harry's core, while Dr. Strange shares Sorcery with other people. So he will be God-Like, but not so much at the same time.**

 **Dr1zzy – Thanks, and I will be making the chapters longer. First chapter was really a test run, and at the time I wasn't really sure I wanted to write. Though gaining follows and favorites on the story was oddly satisfying.**

 **Anyway….**

 **Disclaimer: I, Typ3wrxter, do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the MCU. These claims go, rightfully, to J.K Rowling and Marvel respectively. So mote it be.**

1234567890123456780

Chapter 2 – Tony Stark, Iron Man.

"I'll take that as a yes."

" _Well that was, different. No wait, overpowered is the right word."_ Harry thought to himself. There were still many damn terrorists surrounding the tin can, or at least that's what Tony Stark looked like to him at the moment. He truly did look like a tin can. The suit the man was wearing was oddly cylindrical, after all. But that wasn't the least of Harry's concerns at that moment. He was, while still helping Tin Man fight the bastards, was marveling at how easy it all seemed to come, how natural. Even if he tried not to put that much power in his attacks, they still came of extremely powerful. That was something he really needed to get under control, otherwise there would be trouble, for Harry and all the people he would decide to associate with in this new world.

In the end, Harry and Tony made short work of the people around them, it really only took them about ten to fifteen minutes. By the end of it though, Tony's suit had started to overheat, so he started to wrestle the suit off. He eventually got it off, and the protective leather undergarments he wore underneath, in about five minutes, much to the amusement of Harry, as you could tell from the amused smirk he had on his face.

"So, who the hell are you and what the hell are those!?" Tony asked, pointing to the twig and broom in Harry's hands.

"Nice to meet you too." Harry responded, without missing a beat.

Tony chuckled, then said, "Sorry, just a little shocked that's all. I'm Tony Stark, and like I said, what are those?"

"Harry Potter. These are my broom and wand."

"Wand! The hell do you mean wand!?"

"I do magic, so I need a wand."

Tony fainted.

12345678901234567890

After a few hours, Tony started to show some signs of life. He groggily opened his eyes, and looked around. He was no longer at the terrorist base, but instead was in a makeshift tent. His suit was ultimately destroyed, thanks to Tony himself, so that was now a bust. At least though, he still had the designs and sketches he had made while being held captive, so he could easily rebuild the suit and hopefully make it better.

He heard someone shouting from outside the tent, yelling things that sounded a lot like battle cries so he moved out, cautiously, hoping to find that it was Harry making all the noise. What he actually saw though, highly amused him, as he saw Harry there, wand out, casting spells at nothing.

"Is he crazy?" Tony asked himself. He decided, instead of jumping to a conclusion, to head out and get answers for himself, no matter how much he was loving the exhausted expression on his friend's face. Tony himself had felt quite a bit of exhaustion during the past few weeks, so it was nice to see someone else on the receiving end on exhaustion's boot for once. Not even Yinsen had shown any sign of exhaustion while they were being held captive.

 _Yinsen…_

Tony shook the cobwebs from his head. He remembered some of Yinsen's final words to him.

" _Tony, it's okay….I want this."_

" _It wasn't your fault, it wasn't your fault, it wasn't your fault,"_ he scolded himself, no matter how much self-loathing had filled inside of his body, he shoved it aside for now. He then decided to stop Harry from whatever he was doing, seeing as the man was about to collapse.

"Hey, Magician, what are you doing?" he yelled.

"Just trying to get a hang of my powers, Tin Man. You okay, need anything?" Harry replied.

Tony smirked at this. Even though he and Harry had only known each other for a few hours, the battle they fought together kind of formed a bond between them, and now they were friends, or at least, friendly with each other.

"Nah, I'm good. Though I gotta ask, whadya mean trying to get the hang of your powers. The way you were using them earlier, I'd think you'd have using them for at least four years."

"Dude, you just about hit the nail on the head. Though it's almost five at this point."

"Then what's going on?"

Harry sighed. "Let's take this inside yeah?"

"Sure man."

And with that, the two men stepped back in the tent. Harry was silently contemplating exactly how much he wanted to tell Tony. Harry's past was just something he always felt needed to stay in the past, unless he put it in song.

You see, after the Yule Ball, and after listening to the Young Witches in action, Harry's love for music multiplied. He bought a muggle MP3 Player the first chance he got, and he knows all the lyrics to all the songs he had on that thing. It is how he managed to get through the shit the Ministry put him through, just by pulling out his Media Player and listening to his heart's content. After a while, Harry tried singing himself, and he found himself to be pretty good at it. From what he'd deduced though, he must have gotten the skill from his mother, because as far as he knew his father was shit at singing.

Back to the situation at hand though, there was a tense atmosphere in the small tent, as Harry and Tony sat across from each other. Harry was spending his time trying to decide just how much to tell Tony, while Tony himself was wondering just what he had gotten into, while at the same time was waiting patiently for Harry to speak. Eventually, he did.

"Hey, Tony? Don't you think it's kinda ironic that I met you just when you needed help the most, and I also just happened to have magical powers?"

"I was, and still am, quite suspicious about that actually. Surely it cannot be real magic, and if it is, which I highly doubt, how come you managed to pop up outta nowhere. This whole crap just does not make sense."

"Okay listen. This may sound a little bit absurd but before I answer your questions and explain myself, I just gotta ask, can you keep a secret? And can I trust you?"

"I can keep a secret decently enough, so yeah you can trust me."

"Very reassuring Tin Man."

"Shut the hell up and explain yourself!"

"That doesn't even make sense dude."

"Yeah, you're right. It makes dollars!" they chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay, it's fine. I'm about to pull out my deepest and darkest secrets outta my arse over here and you're sitting there making some of the driest jokes I've ever heard." Though he was still chuckling while saying this.

"Yeah, okay fine. Shoot!"

"Alright first things first, I'm not from around here….." Harry heard something from Tony that sounded a lot like, " _Yeah, no kidding,"_ but he carried on as if he hadn't heard a thing. Harry proceeded to tell Tony about everything that happened from the Department of Ministries, from how he got false visions into his head, to Sirius himself dying, to Harry jumping after him and landing into this Alternate Universe, to how he had met Tony and heard explosions coming from where he was.

In the end, Tony looked gob smacked, sincere, and angry at the same time. Gob smacked because while he had expected Harry not to be from Afghanistan, he had not expected him to be from another fucking universe. Sincere mainly because of Harry losing his Godfather, and this particular feeling deepened when he saw the pain Harry clearly showed in his eyes. Angry because of what the Pale Ass Snake, at least that's how Harry had referred to his tormentor.

At the end though, Tony ended talking about his own treatment from his parents, how they, even though they never showed any malice towards him, slightly neglected him, even moving on to full on neglection on their worst days. How he wanted to make amends for the damage he did to everyone, all the deaths he had caused. How he had this big idea on becoming a superhero.

Two hours later, their friendship was sealed. Normally when people got close like that, it was a cause for celebration. With these two though, you just had to bury your face into your hands. Why? All hell was about to break loose.

12345678901234567890

 **A/N: So, what did you think? Thank you, so, so much for reading. It makes me feel like Tonks inside, all bubbly and happy on the inside. Rate And Review please. With that being said, this has been Typ3wrxter, bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Bruce Banner, Hulk

Arcane

 **A/N: Hey, how are ya?**

Chapter 3 – Bruce Banner, Hulk

In the small tent, Harry Potter and Tony Stark were sitting in a comfortable silence. After their talk, everything had been centered on finding a way out. It wasn't as easy as it looked. The nearest place with any type of civilization was a small village that none of the two knew the name of, which was an odd thirty miles away. They were both extremely hungry, both, technically speaking, not having eaten in quite a while. Tony had not eaten for about three days, while Harry had, technically again, not eaten for about thirteen years, even though it only felt like thirteen hours.

Which is why, in Harry's opinion at least, they had to find a way to the Village Unknown, as fast as possible. Harry could not apparate there, as he did not even know what the place looked like, and neither did Tony. They couldn't try to walk there as it would take too long and it was too far. That left only broom.

Harry could easily fly to the village and back thirty times without stopping if he wanted to, but Tony was the problem. The man in question looked pale and ragged, much like Remus used to look like. He looked bruised and battered, dirt and blood covering his normally handsome face. His cheeks and eyes were sunken in, his hair messy and bloodstained and his clothes had dirt, blood and sweat all over them. All in all he just looked sick.

Harry would have tried healing spells and the like on him, but he wasn't too familiar with healing spells, at all. It was funny really, because with how much he got hurt during quidditch and battling for his life, he never decided to learn any himself. It probably was because of Ron, well, more himself, because he was so engrossed in impressing his first and best friend, he forgot to actually learn things. He would change that, definitely.

Back to the point though, because Tony was sick, and Harry didn't know whether you had to be magical to ride a broom, Tony probably couldn't learn how to ride a broom today, he just wasn't in the right condition for it. Problem was, brooms were the fastest way of travel they had then. Unless…

12345678901234567890

Ten miles left, and Harry's arm was beginning to tire. He had been dangling it by his side for a while now, in hopes of levitating Tony the whole way there. But his arm was beginning to feel weak. Tony was being levitated by his side, which is why Harry felt like he couldn't let go. If he did, Tony was in for a wild ride. But the pain in his arm was becoming unbearable.

His arm was shaking now, but they were almost there. He kept going, and summoned all his willpower to keep his damn arm up. He kept at it, telling himself, _`Arm up, arm up, arm up`_

But, in the end, it was futile. His arm let slip, and Tony began to fall.

"Shit!" Harry shouted. He bolted downwards. Tony was screaming for help. It would only be about fifteen seconds until Tony hit the ground. So Harry went full quidditch mode.

He kept descending, quickly, as if racing for the snitch.

About nine seconds until the ground, and Harry was still going, he was about a foot away.

Six seconds, Harry made a grab for Tony, but his fingers brushed against Tony's shirt.

Three seconds, Harry was beginning to panic, and he tried again for Tony.

Two seconds, Harry managed to grab hold of Tony's shirt, and he pulled up.

It was reckless, but he managed to grab Tony and pull him up and into safety, even if Tony's knees did scrape the ground.

"Don't. Do. That. Again. Magician." said Tony, in a surprisingly low and dangerous tone.

Harry still chuckled though.

"It was an honest mistake, really." replied Harry, in a voice filled with amusement. Tony just grunted. Harry didn't bother trying to levitate him again, and he just carried Tony the rest of the way on his broom, though he had to go slower.

12345678901234567890

It took them nearly thirty minutes, but they finally made it. Tony had passed out, which was understandable. The village, as small as it was, was bustling with life as all sorts of different people were out and about. Some were just having pleasant conversation, others were trying to sell goods. Some were children messing around, others were sweeping the street clean. Though they all had one thing in common. They all had smiles on their faces.

"Doctor, I need a doctor!" shouted Harry. He had already shrunken and put his broom away.

A woman ran up to them, took Harry's free hand, and started to lead him somewhere, Tony on his shoulder. They entered a small shack, where the apparent doctor was seated on a chair, reading a book on some sort of muggle science Harry didn't know.

He looked up from his book.

"What's going on?" He questioned, standing up swiftly.

"These two men just got here. This raven haired beauty was shouting for a doctor, while the brown haired beauty was passed out." she replied, casting shy glances toward Harry as she spoke.

Harry just winked.

"Lay him down here please," the doctor ordered, with the faintest hint of amusement laced on his features.

Harry did just that.

The doctor proceeded took one look at Tony, and asked, "What happened?"

"He's been held captive by terrorists for a few weeks now. I just found him and rescued him. I decided to look for the nearest place I could find for help, and it led me here." Harry replied.

"Alright."

 _Interesting….he doesn't seem to be surprised at my explanation at all. Maybe he's seen things like this before? Or maybe Tony's disappearance reached even here. I mean, he is famous here as well, right?_

"Listen, I'll keep him here for the next few days, make sure he's in tip top shape, before letting him go. You look fine, you just need for freshen up a bit. Okay?"

Harry nodded.

"Why don't you let Miss Hamedi show you around the place? Maybe freshen up, make this village like home until Mr. Stark here is awake? Then we will send you on your way."

Harry looked over to the woman. She had long, black hair that reached her back. Brown eyes and skin and she was about 5 foot 8. She reminded him off Padma Patil to an extent.

She wiggled her eyebrows at him, and he smirked back. Harry turned to the doctor.

"Sure, but before we go, I think introductions are in order?"

"Oh right. Sorry. I'm Bruce Banner."

The woman spoke up. "Tusia Hamedi."

"Harry Potter."

Tusia turned to him. "Come Harry. Let me show you around."

Harry took her hand and she led him out, leaving a smirking Bruce behind them.

12345678901234567890

A day passed.

Harry and Tusia spent the day together. She led him to a room in a motel she owned, and offered for him to stay as long as he needed. Harry was only too happy about this fact. He left his backpack in there, under the bed. Then she showed him around town.

Everyone seemed to know each other, and they all greeted each other by name. She showed him the market stalls, then the circus area, the river, the bar everything. The place was rural, they did not use electricity, or any sort of gadgets, but they seemed to be happier than the people who did.

After showing Harry around the place, they went to the market, and Tusia bought them a few bottles of fire whiskey. Then they returned to the motel. Needless to say, they had one too many, and she ended up giving him a reward for being a "good little boy".

Three guesses what the reward was.

They both woke up with massive hangovers the next morning, but they had no trouble recalling what had transpired the night before. They only had massive headaches, so that meant they would need to pay a visit to Doctor Banner at some point.

They decided to play fuck – buddies for the time being, knowing that Harry would be leaving in only a few days. But they would make it memorable, no doubt about that.

So at about 10 in the morning, Tusia and Harry staggered into the shack, to be greeted by Bruce and Tony, who were in the middle of an argument about some sort of science Harry didn't understand.

They looked up when the pair staggered in, both holding their heads and groaning. Tony looked confused, while Bruce flashed them a knowing smile.

"Welcome back you two, did you enjoy your night?"

Harry just grunted, while Tusia glared at Bruce.

Tony realized what had happened.

"See, we have only been here for about a day, and you already getting laid? Damn, I gotta step up my game." Tony said.

"Piss off," Harry said playfully. He chuckled, then held his head tighter and groaned.

"Medicine's in the back cabinet. Take ten mls each." Bruce instructed Tusia, who nodded, and left to get what was needed.

Bruce turned to Harry.

"You know, Tusia is the biggest flirt in the village, right? You don't want to poke around that wasp's nest."

"I know. That's why we are only fuck buddies."

There was silence. Bruce and Tony blinked, the looked at each other. They blinked again, then look back at Harry. Then they started to laugh their hearts out.

Tusia walked in a moment later. The giggled at what she saw. Harry was leaning against the wall, laughing but clearly in pain as he did so. Tony and Bruce were sprawled on the ground, absolutely bawling.

"Did I miss anything boys?" she asked.

"N- n- no. Y- you didn't miss anything at all, whatsoever." Bruce replied, but still in uncontrollable fits off laughter. She walked over to Harry.

"Here, this should help."

"Thanks."

He took it, and drank. It was unlike any potion he had ever tasted, but for one main reason. It actually tasted good. The effects of the medicine were slower than of a potion, sure, but for a muggle thing, it sure worked fast.

Tusia kissed him on the cheek, and left.

Harry looked to Bruce and Tony, who had gone back to arguing about God – Knows – What as they had before. They were his friends, and he was theirs. In them he saw comfort, he saw something he wanted to be a part of. He saw Ron and Neville, plus Remus and Sirius in one, it was perfect. These would be his friends here, he had no doubt about that. He would stick by them, and hopefully they would stick by him. Always.

12345678901234567890

 **A/N: Okay, cool. Rate and Review please? Thanks.**

 **Ladies and gentleman, this has been Typ3wrxter. Bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Fifteen?

Arcane

 **A/N: Hey, how are ya?**

 **Slight slip up on my part in the last chapter. They didn't get fire whiskey, it was normal, everyday, muggle whiskey. I'll correct my mistakes. Sorry 'bout that.**

Chapter 4 – Fifteen!?

An hour after the last one, Tony and Bruce were still going back and forth and Harry was bored out of his mind. He needed something to do, desperately, but he didn't feel like looking like an idiot when he tried to follow and join in their conversation. He wondered how Tony was going to get home, and also what he himself was going to do after Tony left.

 _Here's an idea._

Harry took his wand out, Holly, and pointed it to one of Bruce's small tables, closed his eyes and concentrated. Tony and Bruce stopped talking and watched. Bruce was quite clearly confused while Tony looked on with a look of expectation. Bruce eventually couldn't help it. He had to ask.

"Okay, what exactly do you think you doing?" he asked.

"Shh," Tony quickly said. "Let the magician work."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "There's no such thing as magic. Surely you, of all people, should know that. It's all science."

"Are you sure about that?" Harry piped up. He gestured to the table. Bruce and Tony's jaws dropped. In place of the table, there was a new looking piano. It looked polished and like the type only the extremely rich could afford to buy.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Bruce half asked, half yelled.

"Magic, bitch," Harry replied, with a smirk on his face.

"Do you play?" Tony asked.

"Yup." Was Harry's reply, popping the p.

Harry got onto the chair nearest to the piano, and thought of which song to play. The transfiguration itself took him 6 months to master, but it was all worth it. He wrote quite a few pieces since, and the one he was about to play was one of them. They all had some sort of meaning behind them, Harry wasn't the type of person top just write a song just for just. They all had to mean something.

The one in particular that he decided to play was one he wrote after he got over what happened to Mr. Weasley at the Ministry, with the snake. He reacted badly to being able to see through the eyes of the snake, it got to him. He blamed himself for the whole mess, he really felt like he should have been able to stop it, somehow, some way.

Eventually Sirius and Hermione sat him down and set him straight. Sirius was the one that did most of the talking though. He told Harry all sorts of reason why it could not have been him, with occasional input from Hermione though. The one reason that he hammered in was," Surely you didn't transport to the Ministry, turn into a snake, attack Mr. Weasley, and transport back in a matter of minutes? If you did though, you gotta teach your mutt how to do the same thing. Might help him escape the Grimmauld Prison that he's being kept in."

Whenever Sirius said that, Harry burst out laughing, and his spirits would automatically be lifted. Hermione's message was short and simple, something she normally wouldn't go for. She knew Harry would not want two lectures in a row, he would interpret them wrongly. She just said this instead," It wasn't your fault Harry. If you still feel like it was, write a song about it." Harry did just that.

 **(This song is called Fearless Pt. II by Tule featuring Chris Linton. It's not mine, disclaimer here.)**

 _Over the edge, feel like I am falling through the edge_

 _The pain I felt is paid for, all is said and done_

 _I feel restricted, fix the bomb the web_

 _I need to kick the habit that my mind is breathing in..._

 _Break all I've got to see_

 _Spent all my life holding all off it closely_

 _I'm playing innocent, a feel of discontent_

 _I am finally facing it all, fearless_

 _Burning the bridge that keeps us_

 _I'm hearing, I'm feeling, feelings_

 _Exaggerating, that's what you assume_

 _The story is over and now I must come through_

 _I am conflicted, watching where I step still_

 _Hanging in the balance, not the life I want to live_

 _I want to take it all, standing tall, fear the person you are_

 _Break all I've got to see_

 _Spent all my life holding all off it closely_

 _I'm playing innocent, a feel of discontent_

 _I am finally facing it all, fearless_

When he was done, Bruce and Tony were awestruck. They had never heard anything so beautiful before in their lives, and for Tony, that was saying something. He'd heard just about all the best singers in the world, but none were quite as talented and as, for lack of a better term, good, as the young man that was sitting in front of him at that moment. So it was fitting that he was the one that broke the silence.

"Where the hell did you learn to sing like that?" he murmured.

"Taught myself." Harry replied, with a smile on his face. That was the first time he had sang in front of anyone else, and it felt good that the ones he did play in front of, liked what they heard.

"And how old are you?" Bruce tentatively asked.

Harry's smile grew, threatening to split his face. "Fifteen."

"Liar!" Both men exclaimed at the same time. Harry laughed.

"But how?" Bruce asked. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm just that good." At this, his smile became cocky.

"Don't feel yourself like that." Bruce warned.

"Am I wrong?"

Bruce had to concede that point.

Five seconds passed.

"Wait a minute."

"What?" Tony and Harry asked.

"First of all, Harry can do magic! Like actual, real life, "I'm not fucking with you" magic! Second he went drinking and fucked a woman, the Chief's daughter, no less, and he isn't even eighteen yet! Third, he sings better than Michael Jackson and Frank Sinatra combined! What the fuck, man. That's just not fair!"

Harry and Tony broke out laughing, clutching their sides and rolling on the floor.

"How are you even human? How can you shrug off a major hangover like that so quickly at your age? How do you sing like that?"

Harry looked up at the man. "Magic, bitch."

All three laughed again. This went on for twenty minutes. At some point they would stop, look at each other, and continue again. They stopped however, when Tusia walked in, with a man behind her.

The three friends looked over to the man. Bruce stood up immediately, but Tony and Harry stayed on the ground, looking confusedly at the three. The man cleared his throat, and the two took it as a sign that they should follow Bruce's lead. Tusia introduced them.

"Tony, Harry, this is my father, Mohammed Hamedi, the chief of the village. Father, these are the men I was talking to you about. Harry Potter and Tony Stark."

Mr. Hamedi raised his eyebrow. He had the aura of importance on him, and with his big frame and height of 6 foot 6, he clearly wasn't a man to be messed with. He had a fresh crew cut, medium sized, and a full goatee, both black. He had tanned skin, broad shoulders and a muscular build that could make bodybuilders cry. His outfit as well was nothing to sneeze at, but I won't go into detail in case the readers get jealous. He just screamed, "Touch me. I dare you!"

"Stark you say?" he asked skeptically.

Tony and Tusia nodded their heads.

"Where have you been then?"

Tony was about to explain, until Harry whispered something into his ear.

" _Don't tell them about magic,"_ he said. Tony nodded, then told his story. (I can't be bothered to narrate what happened in the first and second chapter. Don't be lazy like me, go back and read it again. )

The big man in front of them turned to Harry.

"You aren't any older than sixteen, correct?"

Harry nodded. Tusia widened her eyes. Harry smirked. Mr. Hamedi was oblivious to all this however.

"Then how did someone as young as you rescue someone like Tony Stark from terrorists that held him captive for weeks? Why were you there in the first place? You've got a distinct British accent on you."

Harry shrugged and said, "Nicely."

Tony and Bruce chuckled.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a second? Outside please?" Tusia tensely asked.

"Kay." They went out.

Mr. Hamedi turned his attention towards Tony. "I called someone at Stark industries to come pick you up. They should be here in about an hour."

"Thank you."

"Are you taking the kid with you?"

Tony nodded.

"What if he doesn't want to?"

"He probably will want to, I won't even lie."

"And you?" he asked, turning his attention to Bruce.

Before he could answer, they heard Harry laugh from outside.

"I don't know." He eventually responded.

"You could come with us." Tony interjected.

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked, not having told him about his mean green problem.

They heard Harry's laugh again.

"Yeah sure, why not?"

"Talk later." He said, while gesturing towards Hamedi.

Harry walked back in a moment later.

"Wassup?"

Tusia walked in a moment later, looking conflicted.

12345678901234567890

With Harry and Tusia, moments before.

"Fifteen?" she asked, exasperated. She couldn't believe the situation she had gotten herself in.

"Calm down Toosh." She looked even worse at the use of the nickname. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I didn't do anything wrong!?" she asked incredulously. "I took you out drinking and fucked you! Sure, you already have a long ass dick but you're only fifteen!"

Harry laughed out loud at this.

"I'm pretty sure I fucked you, and don't even worry about it. You weren't the first person to take me out to drink, neither did you deflower me. Those two awards go to the wonderful Nym Tonks."

Tusia sputtered. Harry laughed again.

"We could still go for another round if you want before I leave? Just tell me if you're up to it." He winked at her and walked back in. Tusia went back in soon after, not knowing what to do.

12345678901234567890

"Wassup?" Harry asked when he walked in.

"Do you wanna live with me?" Tony asked, like he was discussing the weather. Harry paused. He was having flashbacks to when Sirius asked him the same question. The only difference was Sirius asked a little more carefully and unsurely than Tony did.

"Sure?" was his reply. Tony beamed while Hamedi looked relieved.

"I think I'll let you get ready to go." Hamedi said. He left then and there. Harry turned back to Tusia. She looked more sure of herself.

"Meet me in your room in ten minutes," she requested in a husky tone. Then she walked out, swinging her hips as she did. Harry smirked, Tony looked slightly proud and Bruce wolf whistled.

Tony turned to Bruce.

"Why can't you come with?" he asked him.

"Because when I get angry, I turn into a big mean green monster."

Tony's jaw dropped while Harry looked thoughtful.

"When you get angry, you say?" he asked.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "There's a magical way of fixing it, isn't there?"

"Maybe. I'd need time to think and experiment with different things, but for a temporary solution I think I could cast a cheering charm on you when you start turning."

Bruce beamed, while Tony smirked.

"Cast them on us." he said.

Bruce's head swiveled to Tony's direction.

"Are you sure? Since you aren't angry or sad if I cast it on you it will leave you in hysterics. You'll stay like that for like, thirty minutes, and I won't be around for that." He finished this statement with a smirk on his face.

Bruce shook his head, while Tony nodded his.

"Do it," he said.

"No don't d- bwahahahahahahahahaha!" It was too late. Harry left them like that, on the ground, clutching their stomachs and laughing. He was even going to try and fix it, he didn't have time. He had much more important things to do than that.

12345678901234567890

 **A/N: Okay cool. Rate and Review please? Thanks.**

 **Ladies and gentleman, this has been Typ3wrxter. Bye for now.**


End file.
